To Whatever End
by stonehearts
Summary: [Contient des spoilers de civil war] "Avant elle n'était personne. Et puis elle l'a rencontré, et les choses ont commencé à changer. Alors quand Steve est venu libérer son équipe de la prison du Raft, il s'est souvenu d'elle, et l'a fait libérer aussi. Maintenant, elle aura peut-être la chance d'enfin devenir quelqu'un."
1. Prologue

_**Hello !**_

 _ **Voilà le prologue de notre toute nouvelle histoire, écrite à quatre mains ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, nous n'attendrons pas des mois avant de publier notre premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, positive ou négative ! Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Bien évidemment, les personnages et l'univers Marvel ne nous appartiennent pas. Pour l'instant. Mais l'OC elle est à nous !**_

* * *

 _[6 novembre 2009, Bulgarie, Sofia.]_

 **« Oh putain... c'était violent ! »**

Une voix d'homme capta mon attention alors que je reprenais connaissance. Sa voix m'avait l'air si lointaine que je me demandais un instant si je ne l'avais pas imaginée. Un sifflement strident retentissait dans mes oreilles. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, craignant d'affronter la lumière aveuglante du jour, et je n'avais pas osé faire un mouvement. Tout mon corps était endolori et douloureux.

J'essayai de faire le point sur ma situation. J'entrouvris les paupières. Il faisait plutôt sombre, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. La poussière grise flottant dans l'air ambiant m'obligeait à plisser les yeux. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mes jambes. Elles étaient coincées sous un amas de gravats et mon genou droit formait un angle inquiétant. Un morceau plutôt conséquent de béton écrasait ma main gauche, mais ma cage thoracique n'était pas compressée par un quelconque bout de brique, me permettant de respirer librement. Cependant, chaque inspiration était d'une douleur insoutenable, m'amenant à soupçonner quelques côtes cassées. Ma tête, elle, reposait inconfortablement sur des débris, et la désagréable sensation d'un liquide chaud et poisseux sur le côté droit de mon visage me renseignait sur la présence d'une plaie. Pour parfaire le tableau, ma bouche était remplie d'un goût métallique, mélange de sel et de rouille, et je devinai qu'une de mes lèvres devait être fendue. La situation était on ne peut plus catastrophique.

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi avec difficulté, comme si la personne était en train de boiter. C'était l'homme dont je venais d'entendre la voix. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Une fois à proximité, il s'accroupit et commença par libérer ma main de son poids en béton, entraînant de ma part un gémissement de douleur. Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas. Je tournai simplement la tête. Je ne distinguais pas le visage de l'homme, situé à contre-jour. D'après ce qu'on m'avait appris, j'aurais déjà dû me redresser et lui exploser la mâchoire. Mais j'étais encore trop faible, et après un regard lancé vers ma paume gonflée, je baissai les bras. Je n'eus même pas la force de tenir ma tête relevée, aussi je la laissai retomber sur mon oreiller de débris. L'homme soupira et s'approcha de mes jambes. Il bougea alors suffisamment les gravats amoncelés dessus afin de créer un espace assez grand pour pouvoir me libérer. Une fois la tâche effectuée, il me saisit sous les épaules et me fit glisser hors des décombres. La douleur était insupportable, mon corps entier me semblait brisé, comme si tous mes os étaient réduits en miettes à l'instant même. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement plaintif. J'avais l'impression que jamais de ma vie je ne pourrai bouger un membre à nouveau sans ressentir un tel supplice. Une fois hors du bâtiment en ruines, la lumière du jour se fit plus intense et instinctivement, je fermai mes yeux jusque-là à peine ouverts. Il me plaça en position assise, le dos appuyé contre une des plaques de béton en morceaux. Je sentis sa présence s'éloigner légèrement, mais je ne tentai rien pour l'en empêcher. Une fois que mon regard se fut habitué à la luminosité, j'observai alors le désastre autour de moi. Ce qui était quelques instants auparavant une simple base était désormais un véritable vestige, planté au milieu de nul part, à l'écart de toute civilisation. Et tout autour de moi, la montagne se dressait avec ses forêts et ses sommets enneigés. Il n'y avait aucune trace ou aucun indice pouvant justifier que nous étions seulement à quelques kilomètres de Sofia, la capitale bulgare.

Un cliquetis attira de nouveau mon attention sur l'homme. Habillé de noir dans ce qui semblait être un uniforme de combat, il était accroupi devant moi, à une distance respectable, les sourcils froncés et un flingue pointé sur moi. Je n'avais pas peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un calibre 45 était pointé sur ma poitrine. J'inspirai une goulée d'air empli de poussière. Je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force de me défendre. Mes côtes me faisaient toujours aussi mal. Je reniflai en détournant négligemment la tête. Il s'adressa à moi.

 **« Pour qui tu travailles ? Le KGB ? »**

Je l'ignorai. Il ne devait surtout pas savoir. Toutefois, j'étais étonnée de l'entendre poser une telle question. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que je lui donne directement une réponse ? Il soupira, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, et poursuivit.

 **« Ton âge ? Tu m'as l'air à peine majeure. Ils recrutent vraiment n'importe qui en Russie. »**

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, non sans réfléchir un instant.

 **« 17. J'ai 17 ans. On n'est jamais trop jeune pour servir son pays. »**

Il lâcha un rire sec et murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible en détournant le regard. Puis, il reporta de nouveau son attention sur moi.

 **« Et un nom, ils t'en ont donné un ? »**

J'ouvris la bouche, stupéfaite. La question me semblait tellement absurde. Mais quelque chose dans tout ça me perturbait légèrement. Je fronçai les sourcils, les muscles contractés de mon visage tirant sur la plaie de mon front.

 **« Ils m'appellent Soldat. Je n'ai pas de nom. »**

Mes propres paroles m'étonnèrent. Ma réponse semblait tellement stupide et insensée. Avoir un nom, un prénom, une identité. Toutes ces choses n'ont jamais été de celles dont je me préoccupais. Je devais seulement obéir aux ordres. Mais je savais, j'avais le sentiment – la certitude - qu'il fût un temps où je possédais tout cela. Je me demandais si c'était la peine que je le signale à l'homme, mais finalement, je gardai ma bouche close.

L'homme reprit la parole, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Il avait maintenant baissé son arme, le canon pointant vers le sol. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas encore rangée. Je me redressai avec une grimace. La douleur qui m'irradiait le corps n'avait encore rien perdu de son intensité.

 **« Je ne sais pas exactement pour qui tu travailles ou ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire, mais je sais que le résultat, c'est une adolescente de 17 ans, sans nom, et avec un pouvoir assez grand pour démolir un bâtiment en béton armé. »** Il fronça les sourcils. **« Alors, appelle ça mon petit côté sauveur du monde américain, mais ça ne me plaît pas. »**

Je haussai les sourcils, prête à entendre la suite. Je ne connaissais ni cet homme ni l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait, et cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que nous étions sortis des décombres. En l'espace de ce cours laps de temps, il pensait m'avoir déjà cernée ? Je le laissai pourtant poursuivre, curieuse et amusée de savoir son avis sur la question.

 **« Je pense que, pour la première fois de ta vie, un choix s'offre à toi. »** Ses paroles résonnèrent dans mes oreilles et j'arrêtai tout de suite de dodeliner la tête en le regardant dans les yeux, l'air intrigué. Il eut l'air de réfléchir longuement. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, hésita une nouvelle fois, puis continua. **« Tu peux décider de gentiment me suivre, abandonnant ceux pour qui tu bosses, et** **travailler avec moi en Amérique, où tu seras quelqu'un. Ou alors tu peux rester ici, en restant personne. »**

J'écarquillai les yeux, tout en ayant un léger mouvement de recul. Je serrais inconsciemment mon poing droit et je lançai à l'homme un regard méfiant. Je me demandai alors s'il ne me prenait pas pour une idiote. Mon visage dut afficher une expression étrange, car il me lança :

 **« Et pas la peine de faire cette tête, ce n'est ni un piège, ni un mensonge. »**

Je fus tentée de rire. Avec une telle proposition, pas étonnant que je me pose des questions. L'homme me fixait, mais son regard semblait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Il reprit.

 **« Il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré une femme dans le même genre de situation que toi. J'avais pour ordre de la tuer, mais j'ai vu quelque chose en elle. Alors je lui ai fait la même proposition qu'à toi. Et désormais elle et moi avons 36 missions ensemble à notre actif. Ça a été dur pour elle, mais tout cela en valait la peine. Enfin... C'est à toi de décider. »**

Je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils suite à cette déclaration. J'étais surprise. Et choquée. C'était la première fois qu'on me laissait choisir. Mais le choix était déjà fait. J'avais juré d'obéir et de servir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de manquer à mon devoir. Les traîtres sont punis, et je ne souhaitais pas devenir l'un d'entre eux. J'avais encore des doutes quand à la crédibilité de ce discours, me demandant si je devais croire cet homme. Cela me semblait tellement étrange et irréel que je décidai de ne pas y porter attention. C'était sûrement un piège, quelque chose pour me distraire. Je tournai la tête de gauche à droite, mais il n'y avait personnes aux alentours, prêt à me sauter dessus alors que je m'y attendais le moins, distraite par le discours de l'archer. Malgré tout, cette conversation me laissait une drôle d'impression. Je me sentais légèrement différente.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses. L'homme, qui ne m'avait pas lâché du regard, avait compris. Il savait que je ne le suivrai pas. Mais il savait aussi que je ne ferai rien pour l'empêcher de quitter les lieux vivant. J'étais encore trop blessée puis, il ne m'avait pas encore tuée. S'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait fait bien avant, ou m'aurait tout simplement laissée pourrir sous les gravats. Pour le remercier, j'avais décidé de ne rien tenter contre lui. Il attrapa donc son arc, posé quelques mètres plus loin, et commença à s'éloigner des débris, sur lesquels j'étais encore adossée. Quand il se retourna vers moi, il affichait un léger sourire sur son visage.

 **« Si jamais tu changes d'avis, essaie de me retrouver. Je m'appelle Clint Barton. »**

J'esquissai brièvement l'ébauche d'un sourire sincère, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Cela me semblait étrange, et je ne me souvenais pas que cela fasse cet effet ; une sorte de soulagement, de tranquillité, de quiétude. Cet homme m'amusait.

 **« Je n'oublierai pas ton nom, Clint. »** , j'ajoutai d'une voix audible, même si cela me demanda un effort considérable. Je ne sais pas comment il s'était débrouillé, mais Barton était déjà hors de vue. Alors que mes paroles firent écho au vide qu'il avait laissé, elles me restèrent en tête pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à se nicher dans un coin de mon esprit pour y rester silencieuses.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Hello !**_

 _ **Une semaine après avoir publié le prologue, voilà le premier chapitre de notre histoire ! Nous publierons donc en théorie tous les dimanches. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou grande) review. Et merci aux deux personnes ayant laissé une review au prologue. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Bien évidemment les personnages et l'univers Marvel ne nous appartiennent pas. Seul l'OC est à nous !**_

* * *

 _[5 mai 2016, prison du Raft, cellule 004]_

Allongée sur ma banquette inconfortable, je fixais le plafond blanc au-dessus de ma tête, les mains croisées sur mon ventre, la respiration lente et régulière, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière vive des lampes. Au dehors, comme à l'intérieur, aucun bruit. Aucune musique sur laquelle dodeliner la tête, aucune discussion à écouter discrètement. Il n'y avait que le vide, dans l'atmosphère autant que dans la cavité que formait ma poitrine. Je ne ressentais plus rien, sinon une profonde désolation.

J'avais passé le premier mois enfermée ici à me morfondre, à crier au scandale, à tenter de m'échapper, d'utiliser mes capacités, en vain ; je montais dans ma tête des plans impossibles à mettre en œuvre, je lisais toutes les notices inutiles qu'on nous donnait et je jouais avec ma nourriture avant de la laisser finalement de côté à chaque fois. L'ennui m'avait vite gagné, tout autant que le découragement. Après trente jours de protestations, j'avais pris goût à m'allonger sur mon lit en kit toute la journée, de me laisser bercer au bruit de ma propre respiration – faute de mieux – et de compter les tâches microscopiques du mur blanc tacheté de gris. J'avais arrêté de me préoccuper du temps, je n'essayais plus de deviner l'heure selon l'apparition des repas, de compter les secondes et les minutes. Je ne faisais que me tenir immobile sur mon lit, clignant seulement des yeux et tirant sur mon collier toute les dix minutes. Les jours se ressemblaient, tous les mêmes, et j'avais l'impression de revivre la même chose à chaque réveil depuis un an. Mais j'avais tout simplement laissé tomber. Je m'y étais faite, même si quelques fois, il m'arrivait de craquer soudainement. Cependant il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup pour me remettre, et je redevenais la sage petite prisonnière de la cellule 004.

Alors que mes yeux commençaient à se fermer de fatigue, un bruit sourd me fit sursauter. Je m'installai en position assise en moins d'une seconde, vieille habitude que celle de réagir au quart de tour malgré toutes ces journées à ne rien faire. Derrière la vitre en verre blindée, je distinguai du mouvement. Les autres cellules vides que je pouvais apercevoir de la mienne s'allumèrent une à une. Deux gardes firent leur apparition dans la salle circulaire par deux portes coulissantes, en plus de ceux chargés de me surveiller 24 heures sur 24. Ils se mirent tous à discuter avec fébrilité. Il y avait de l'agitation. Rien n'était venu troubler mon séjour jusqu'ici. Le vide qui logeait dans ma poitrine depuis des semaines se mua en curiosité dévorante. Je balançai mes jambes par-dessus mon lit et alla coller mon nez contre la vitre. Un des agents me jeta un regard désagréable, comme pour m'intimer de me mêler de mes affaires. Je lui lançai un regard indifférent et rivai mes yeux sur les portes coulissantes qui ne s'étaient toujours pas fermées.

Un premier garde passa le panneau, suivi de deux de ses semblables. Ces derniers tenaient chacun le bras d'un homme à la peau foncé, aux yeux sombres et aux sourcils froncés. Il ne tentait pas de ralentir ses geôliers mais essayait de se dégager de leur emprise pour pouvoir agir de son propre gré. Cela ne fit que renforcer leur poigne.

 **« Hé ! »** lâcha l'homme d'un ton indigné.

Les agents l'ignorèrent et le jetèrent sans ménagement dans la première cellule, à ma gauche. Il se frotta les poignets tout en regardant les gardes s'éloigner. Le nouveau venu ne m'avait même pas remarqué. Je le détaillais attentivement quand je m'aperçus que le spectacle n'était pas terminé. Le deuxième arrivant était lui aussi un homme, de plus petite taille et aux cheveux bruns. Il se laissa négligemment traîner jusqu'à ce qui allait devenir son lieu de résidence pour les jours à venir, sans montrer de résistance. Une troisième personne fit son apparition. C'était une femme, de mon âge peut-être. Elle avait l'air terrorisé par rapport à ses deux autres amis. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, paniquée. Ils la fichèrent dans la troisième cellule, et c'est là que je remarquai son collier autour du cou, identique au mien. Je pressai mes mains contre la vitre, comme pour me rapprocher d'elle. Pourquoi lui avait-on fait mettre ce fichu appareil ? Elle ne pouvait pas être comme moi, je le savais. Tout en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir faire, une quatrième et dernière personne fit son interruption.

Si les autres m'étaient totalement étrangers, lui, je savais qui il était. Barton. Son nom résonna dans ma tête tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers sa propre cellule, mécontent. Avant de se faire enfermer, il croisa mon regard. Il parut surpris, et je le vis froncer légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il me tournait le dos, poussé par les agents. M'avait-il reconnu ? Alors que je me rapprochais toujours plus de la vitre pour continuer à l'observer, un coup violent sur la paroi me fit sursauter. Un des gardes me fit comprendre que la fête était terminée. Je lui lançai un regard foudroyant et retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Je m'adossai contre le mur et me passai une main dans les cheveux. Comment Clint Barton avait-il pu atterrir ici ? Je croyais qu'il travaillait pour cette grande nation qu'est l'Amérique. N'était-il pas du côté des gentils ? Sinon, son petit speech de notre dernière rencontre n'aurait eu aucun sens. Aussi, pourquoi était-il là avec toute sa bande ? Mais les connaissait-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils pu faire pour se faire enfermer ici ? Alors que je me posais la question du pourquoi du comment, je repensai à la raison qui m'avait, à moi, valu un séjour prolongé dans la prison du Raft.

* * *

 _[29 mars 2014 - 11 mai 2015, États-Unis, Pennsylvanie, Pittsburgh]_

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais libre. Recherchée par HYDRA et probablement par le gouvernement, mais libre.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma vie avait toujours appartenu à HYDRA. Ils décidaient de qui j'étais, d'où j'allais et de ce que je faisais. J'avais grandi ainsi, et ne m'étais jamais posé la moindre question là-dessus. Je n'avais jamais discuté les ordres, et j'obéissais, fière de pouvoir servir ma patrie. Puis, lors de ma toute première mission, lâchée sur le terrain, j'avais rencontré Clint Barton. Il m'avait tendu la main, mais je n'avais pas su la saisir à l'époque. J'avais alors seulement 17 ans. Une gamine, une adolescente, une enfant livrée à elle-même. Mais ses propos m'avaient fait réfléchir, et ils avaient déclenché le début de la fin de mon allégeance à HYDRA. Pourtant, j'avais renié ses propos, me disant que ce Barton avait tort, que ce que je faisais était juste. Qui était-il pour me donner des conseils ? Il ne me connaissait pas, il ne savait rien de moi. Cependant j'avais continué à me questionner, jusqu'à ce que le doute finisse par me ronger. Contre toute attente, surprise de moi-même, j'avais alors développé une haine et un dégoût féroces envers ceux qui se servaient de moi. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je savais que ma situation n'était pas normale, qu'elle n'était pas commode. Aveuglée et contrôlée depuis mon enfance, la rencontre de Barton m'avait fait réfléchir. Alors que les séances de conditionnement s'espaçaient les unes des autres, j'éprouvai alors un certain écœurement envers moi-même. Je ne voulais plus assassiner, torturer et combattre en leur nom. Je voulais une chose que je croyais avoir eu un jour : ma liberté. Mais je ne savais que trop bien que les trahir revenait à signer mon arrêt de mort, ou pire. J'étais puissante, ils avaient fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Mais ils me terrifiaient, je savais de quoi ils étaient capables. J'avais aussi peur de moi-même et de mes capacités. J'étais entraînée, mais je savais que je ne les maîtrisais pas totalement. La fin de mon cauchemar fut marquée d'une journée chaotique, au printemps 2014.

À la fin du mois de mars de cette année-là, le secret qu'était HYDRA avait éclaté au grand jour. Le SHIELD ainsi que le monde entier s'était rendu compte que l'organisation existait toujours et qu'elle n'avait pas disparu pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. S'en était suivi une lutte sans merci entre le SHIELD et HYDRA. Tous les dossiers des deux organisations avaient été publiés sur le net, et une fois HYDRA révélée au grand jour, le chaos avait pris place. C'était dans ce climat hostile qu'on m'avait fait venir aux États-Unis en urgence de Russie, en tant que renfort. La situation devait vraiment être catastrophique, car j'étais l'une de leurs armes la mieux protégée. Ils ne m'utilisaient que pour les grandes occasions. Ils m'avaient installée dans une de leur petite base secrète en banlieue de Washington D.C., pratiquement au cœur de l'action. Moi qui d'habitude étais très surveillée par des gardes surarmés, ils m'avaient laissée dans leur base, seule, entourée de deux gardes. Tous les autres membres d'HYDRA étaient sur le terrain à essayer de sauver la situation qui ne faisait qu'empirer. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai que ce climat de confusion était mon billet de sortie. L'occasion était parfaite, mes deux gardes étaient trop stressés et concentrés sur l'écran de télévision qui retransmettait en direct la chute des trois Héliporteurs dans le Potomac, au Triskel. Je les avais alors neutralisés rapidement, pris un flingue, et je m'étais sauvée en volant une de leurs voitures. Le véhicule en question étant probablement doté d'un système de localisation, je l'avais abandonné quelques kilomètres plus loin, me rabattant sur une seconde voiture volée. La traque venait de commencer.

J'étais libre pour la première fois de ma vie. Mais je savais qu'HYDRA allait chercher à me retrouver, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà ouvert la chasse. Alors, pendant huit mois, j'avais parcouru tout le pays, de villes en villes, d'états en états, changeant régulièrement de voiture et privilégiant les grandes métropoles où je pouvais me fondre dans la masse discrètement. J'avais dû réapprendre à vivre. Je m'étais procurée un ordinateur, et avait trouvé parmi tous les dossiers d'HYDRA relâchés sur internet quelques informations sur moi. Mon dossier, par contre, était incomplet. Il n'y avait que mon identité, des informations sur ma famille et mon rôle au sein de leur organisation. Rien sur mes capacités, pas de dossiers médicaux ni de rapports de missions. Cela ne m'avait étonnée qu'à moitié. J'étais leur sale petit secret. Outre cette affaire, internet m'avait permis de m'intégrer à ce monde. Bien évidemment, mon éducation avait compris une introduction au monde et à sa culture, donc je n'étais pas totalement perdue. Mais entre étudier les différentes sociétés et vivre pleinement dans l'une d'entre elles, le contraste était saisissant. J'avais dû m'adapter. Je pouvais désormais regarder la télévision, lire des livres et manger ce que je voulais. C'étaient des changements considérables pour moi. J'aimais bien les ordinateurs. C'était pratique, et ça regorgeait d'informations en tous genres. La télévision me servait en majorité à regarder les chaînes d'informations, mais j'avais un faible pour les émissions de cuisine. Voir des personnes réaliser toutes sortes de recettes exerçait sur moi une sorte de fascination. De plus, c'était utile, ce n'est pas comme si HYDRA m'avait appris à faire du Chili con Carne. Cependant, ma plus belle découverte restait les livres. Je les dévorais. Lire me permettait de me vider la tête et d'oublier qui j'étais le temps de quelques pages. C'était un plaisir que je ne me refusais pas.

Mais le temps passait, je commençais à désirer un peu de stabilité. J'étais fatiguée de ne jamais rester plus de deux semaines au même endroit. Je voulais m'installer quelque part, avoir un semblant de normalité dans ma vie. J'étais prête à prendre ce risque.

Et c'est en parcourant l'état de Pennsylvanie pour la seconde fois que j'avais finalement trouvé en Pittsburgh un lieu idéal pour construire ma nouvelle vie. C'était une grande ville, sans histoire. Une fois là-bas, j'avais dû me trouver un logement. J'avais de l'argent et savais comment m'en procurer, là n'était pas le problème. J'étais devenue experte dans le braquage discret de distributeur de billets de banques. Le souci, c'était que pour louer un logement, il me fallait des papiers en règle. J'avais alors dû me fabriquer une identité de toute pièce, et j'avais payé une fortune un vieil homme louche pour qu'il me procure ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais désormais une nouvelle identité, je portais un nom de famille américain lambda, mais j'avais fait en sorte de garder mon vrai prénom.

C'était donc avec mes nouveaux papiers que j'avais pu devenir locataire d'un petit appartement meublé dans le centre-ville de Pittsburgh, sur Ross Street. L'endroit était agréable, c'était un quartier tranquille dans lequel je pouvais me fondre facilement dans la masse. Là-bas, les gens ne se préoccupaient que d'eux-mêmes.

J'avais commencé à construire quelque chose. Je ne travaillais pas, et occupais mes journées comme je le pouvais. Elles étaient toutes semblables, et une routine réconfortante s'était installée. Je me réveillais toujours avant 7h, vestige de ma vie chez HYDRA. Puis je prenais systématiquement mon café devant la fenêtre, en regardant la ville se réveiller doucement. J'allais ensuite faire un footing sur les bords de l'Allegheny, une des rivières traversant la ville, puis je m'entraînais au combat dans mon salon. Je ne voulais pas négliger ma forme physique, c'était ce qui pouvait me sauver la vie en cas d'attaque. Le reste de ma journée était aléatoire. Je restais chez moi à parcourir le web, j'allais lire dans un parc, je m'essayais timidement au shopping, ou alors je visitais la ville. Mais ce que je préférais, c'était m'installer dans un petit café de Bedford Avenue. L'endroit était vieillot, et à part les habitués, peu de personne s'y arrêtait. C'était ce qui m'avait attiré en premier lieu. J'avais pour habitude de m'installer à une des tables près de la baie vitrée donnant sur un petit parc. J'y passais des heures, sirotant une boisson et lisant un livre. Parfois, j'apportais l'ordinateur pour y faire des recherches.

J'étais une habituée discrète du lieu. C'était dans ce même café que, trois mois après mon arrivée en ville, j'avais expérimentée mon premier vrai contact humain. Il s'appelait Ethan, avait 24 ans, et étudiait le droit à l'université de la ville. C'était un serveur assez séduisant, et je lui avais plu. Je m'étais entraîné à flirter avec lui pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ose me demander un jour de l'attendre jusqu'à la fin de son service pour boire un verre avec lui. J'avais accepté. Il était attirant, et j'avais terriblement besoin d'un semblant de normalité. La vie m'avait faite solitaire, mais j'étais décidé à le laisser prendre un peu de place dans la mienne. Mais il ne savait réellement rien de moi. Je m'étais inventé un passé convaincant, et la seule information véritable dont il allait se contenter, c'était mon prénom. J'étais bonne actrice, et il croyait tout ce que lui disais. J'avais peut-être envie d'un peu de compagnie, mais pas de faire confiance en quelqu'un. Rapidement après un premier rendez-vous, nous avions donné un aspect plus intime à notre relation. Tout cela était nouveau pour moi, je n'avais jamais été embrassée, ni même touchée auparavant. HYDRA ne laissait pas la place à la romance, et c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais recherché. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. J'éprouvais tout au plus un peu d'affection à son égard. Il était gentil et satisfaisait mes attentes et mes besoins, mais cela s'arrêtait là. En revanche, de son côté, je sentais qu'il s'attachait, et il n'y avait qu'un pas avant que la situation ne m'échappe. Ce fut donc au milieu du mois de mai 2015 que j'avais décidé de me séparer de lui. Les événements de la Sokovie avec les Avengers avaient traumatisé le monde une fois de plus, et je sentais que le gouvernement allait encore plus durcir sa politique envers ses ennemis. Et j'en faisais partie, en tant qu'agent d'HYDRA selon les dossiers qu'ils possédaient sur moi. Bien que Pittsburgh était une ville agréable, je sentais que j'allais devoir déménager une fois de plus, voire même quitter les États-Unis. Me séparer d'Ethan était donc une formalité.

Je l'avais quitté un soir, alors qu'il m'avait invité chez lui. Il n'avait pas compris et s'était mis en colère, et c'est de mauvaise humeur que j'étais rentrée chez moi. Sur le chemin du retour, je traversais un square désert lorsque j'avais senti de l'agitation autour de moi. J'avais tourné la tête et avait eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir un brassard orange fluo et le canon d'une arme pointée sur moi avant d'entendre une détonation et de sombrer.

* * *

 _[6 mai 2016, prison du Raft, cellule 004]_

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par l'arrivée du petit-déjeuner apporté par l'un des agents de la prison. Le rituel était toujours le même. Il toquait contre la vitre pour m'avertir que c'était l'heure de manger, glissait un plateau emballé dans du papier cellophane dans une fente sous les barreaux, et venait récupérer les restes une demi-heure plus tard. Le léger bruit du plateau glissant sur le sol lisse de la cellule me fit se lever. Je m'assis par terre sans accorder un regard au garde qui venait me nourrir. Les plats étaient toujours les mêmes et ne variaient jamais. Du pain dur et froid, une minuscule barquette de confiture, une cuillère en plastique, une bouteille d'eau et du café en poudre. Je préparai en premier ma boisson, avant d'y tremper les lèvres. Comme d'habitude, elle avait un goût insipide, aigre et amer. Je grimaçai et reposai immédiatement mon café, tout en sachant pertinemment que dans deux minutes, je continuerai à le boire, faute de mieux.

 **« C'est horrible, hein ? »**

Je tournai vivement la tête vers la voix masculine qui venait de s'adresser à moi. Dans une cellule adjacente à la mienne, très légèrement sur ma gauche, était adossé à la vitre l'agent Barton. Je ne l'avais encore même pas remarqué. Hier, j'avais été trop occupée à m'intéresser à tous ses amis et à la toute nouvelle agitation pour focaliser mon attention sur lui. Mais maintenant que chacun était dans sa propre cage, le calme était revenu, comme si rien ne s'était passé et que j'étais toujours la seule prisonnière de cette partie du Raft. Je me relevai et m'approchai de la vitre.

 **« Tu parles de quoi ? Du café ou de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve ? »**

 **« Des deux »** , répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'observai Barton de la tête aux pieds. Il était le même que dans mon souvenir, avec seulement quelques rides en plus et son air désintéressé lui collant toujours à la peau. Cependant il paraissait tendu derrière cette façade décontractée, et je me demandai alors pourquoi il s'obstinait à garder cette expression légère sur son visage. Lors de mes premiers jours ici, j'avais fait bien plus que de me tenir sagement sur mon lit dans l'attente de mes repas.

 **« Pourquoi t'es là ? »** je demandai, ne sachant quoi dire. **« Je croyais que tu étais du bon côté »**

 **«Ça dépend de quel bon côté tu parles »** , lâcha-t-il dans un rire.

Je restai interdite après sa réponse. Il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait dû faire du bruit. Je n'avais aucun accès aux informations d'ici, et quand j'arrivais à soutirer quelque chose des gardes, ils se rappelaient rapidement qu'ils ne pouvaient rien me dire et se stoppaient souvent dans leur récit. J'avais eu vent de l'épisode de la Sokovie et de l'implication des Avengers, et même si le fond de l'histoire m'échappait, ça c'était passé il a y des mois. Si Clint était enfermé à l'instant même, c'était pour autre chose. Je n'insistai pourtant pas.

Il me jaugea du regard et finit par dire :

 **« Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ? Tu m'avais l'air plutôt maligne y'a sept ans. »**

 **« Il faut croire que je n'étais pas assez discrète »** , je lui souris, malgré le malaise que je ressentis en repensant à ma capture et de la manière dont le gouvernement s'y était pris. **« Je me suis taillée d'HYDRA. T'avais raison, être personne, c'est pas terrible. »**

Il y eu un silence pesant.

 **« Bien joué Ava »** me répondit alors Clint, amusé.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en essayant de ne pas paraître surprise. Il devait connaître mon prénom, les dossiers d'HYDRA ayant été diffusés sur le net. Cependant, le fait de l'entendre de sa bouche me parut incongru. Comme si nous nous connaissions bien, comme si je paraissais accessible à quelqu'un. Il y eut un blanc et aucun de nous deux ne prononça un mot. Je décidai de briser le silence.

 **« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition après que tu sois parti, il y a sept ans. »**

Barton leva ses yeux baissés vers moi. Il m'offrit un petit sourire, se rappelant sûrement le moment de notre toute première rencontre.

 **« Je n'ai pas réussi à saisir ma chance à cet instant. Et je n'ai pas cherché à te retrouver après. »** Je continuai alors que son expression bienveillante s'estompait. **« Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. »**

Je lui tournai alors le dos sans m'attarder sur son visage pour retourner m'asseoir sur mon lit en tirant sur mon collier. Je croyais sincèrement chacune de mes paroles. J'aurais pu échapper à beaucoup de chose en suivant Clint ce jour-là. Mais j'avais 17 ans, j'étais encore trop conditionnée pour penser par moi-même. Après ma fuite d'HYDRA, j'aurais pu reprendre contact avec lui, alors que j'étais à Pittsburgh ou sur la route. Et je ne l'avais pas fait. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce que je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille, que je voulais vivre seule, libre. Maintenant que j'étais enfermée ici, toutes mes chances de devenir quelqu'un par n'importe quel moyen s'étaient évaporées. Quand bien même je sortirais d'ici, je serais toujours recherchée par HYDRA, qui, depuis le temps, avait dû retrouver ma trace et savoir que je pourrissais ici. C'était une voie sans issue.

 _Trois heures plus tard._

 **« Le visionnaire Messieurs ! Le visionnaire est parmi nous ! Il voit tout, il sait ce qui est bon pour vous, que ça vous convienne ou pas. »**

La voix de Barton résonnant dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à dans ma cellule, me fit se lever du sol sur lequel j'étais accroupie. Je m'approchai discrètement de la vitre, évitant d'attirer l'attention. Devant la prison de Clint se tenait un homme de taille moyenne, dos à moi, le bras en écharpe et la carrure musclée. Je plissai les yeux. Les deux hommes se parlaient avec véhémence, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir le moindre mot maintenant que Barton avait baissé la voix. Le brun finit par se décoller de la vitre et d'un pas lent se dirigea vers sa droite. Vers moi.

 **« Lui tournez pas le dos, faites gaffe ! Il attend que ça pour vous démolir ! »** Cria Barton de sa cellule en frappant sur ses barreaux. Son entretien avec l'homme n'avait pas dû être très cordial.

Ce dernier s'arrêta face à la cellule juste à côté de la mienne. Je savais que c'était le petit homme brun qui était à l'intérieur, et je l'entendis prononcer quelques mots.

 **« Hank Pym m'avait bien dit qu'il fallait se méfier des Stark. »**

Je retins mon souffle. Même si je n'apercevais toujours pas son visage, je connaissais maintenant l'identité du nouveau venu. Tony Stark, membre émérite des Avengers, Iron Man, propriétaire de l'Iron Legion, milliardaire, homme d'affaires et véritable célébrité. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de faire des recherches sur lui pour en entendre parler alors que je m'étais échappée des griffes d'HYDRA. Je n'écoutais pas sa réponse à mon voisin alors qu'il passa devant moi. Il ne sembla pas me remarquer tout de suite mais finit par jeter un œil dans derrière ma vitre. Il se stoppa et me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Vous êtes qui, vous ? »**

 **« Une habituée des lieux »** répondis-je du tac au tac.

De nature méfiante, j'étais souvent évasive dans mes réponses. Mais je savais que si je lui avais répondu de manière aussi agressive, c'était surtout pour imiter Clint. Je ne connaissais pas personnellement ce Stark, et si Barton lui en voulait, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Je ne préférai tout simplement pas décliner mon identité, que ce soit la fausse ou la vraie. Stark haussa les épaules et continua son chemin pour engager la discussion avec mon voisin de gauche, l'homme à la peau foncé qui avait été enfermé le premier, hier. Les deux hommes se mirent à parler d'une voix posée et je me collai à la vitre pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

 **« J'ai besoin de savoir où est Steve. »**

Je fermai les yeux, comme pour me concentrer encore plus. Steve ? Steve Rogers ? C'était la seule personne qui, à mon sens, pouvait correspondre à la demande de Stark. Je n'étais pas sans savoir que le fameux Captain America était à la tête des Avengers et qu'il devait entretenir des relations avec Stark. Les voix s'atténuèrent avant que je puisse de nouveau les écouter.

 **« J'ai commis une erreur... Il va avoir besoin d'aide. »**

 **« J'vais vous dire où ils sont, mais jurez moi d'y aller seul, et en ami. »**

 **« Juré ».**

Comme par précaution, l'interlocuteur baissa tellement la voix pour répondre que je n'entendis pas la réponse. Stark finit par s'éloigner de la vitre avec un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie non sans un regard pour tous les prisonniers, moi y compris. La porte coulissante se referma derrière lui, et le silence se fit.

* * *

 _[8 mai 2016, prison du Raft]_

Mon regard ne quittait pas la porte coulissante, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je la fixai depuis des heures en méditant sur les derniers événements de la semaine. D'abord l'arrivée de nouveaux compagnons de cellule, ensuite l'apparition de Tony Stark et enfin son mystérieux échange avec mon voisin. Malgré le fait que je ressassais tout cela dans ma tête depuis que Stark était parti, il y a deux jours, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'explication à cette agitation soudaine.

Un bruit sourd derrière la porte que je ne quittais pas des yeux me fit sursauter. Tous les autres levèrent également la tête en sa direction. Je me relevai et me préparai à voir ce qui – encore – allait se produire. D'habitude, les gardes se tenaient à carreaux et ne faisaient aucun bruit, même lors de la relève. Le battant bougea légèrement avant de coulisser entièrement. Ma mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher si je ne m'étais pas habituée à voir du monde affluer ici ces derniers jours.

Steve Rogers s'avança dans la pièce, directement vers la cellule à ma gauche. Il prononça quelques paroles avec l'autre prisonnier. Mais je n'écoutais pas. J'étais trop abasourdie de voir Captain America débarquer à la prison du Raft, de manière sereine et sans rencontrer de résistance. C'est peu après que je compris qu'il avait dû neutraliser les gardes de la prison. Plus personne n'était aux commandes. À cette idée, mon cœur s'emballa et commença à battre plus vite. Je collais mon nez contre la vitre.

Je le vis s'éloigner légèrement et brandir une tige en métal ponctuée de plusieurs petits trous, à des endroits très précis. La clé des cellules. Mes mains devinrent moites et le bout de mes doigts se mit à trembler légèrement. Rogers enfonça la clé dans la serrure qui lui était réservée, et un déclic se fit, suivi d'un bruit de glissement. La vitre et les barreaux se soulevèrent. L'homme enfermé sortit de son habitacle et donna une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule du Captain. Ce dernier lui rendit sa pression amicale et se dirigea sans attendre vers tous les autres. Il sortit de la cellule 001 la fille de mon âge, son cou également enserré d'un collier, puis le petit homme brun et enfin, Clint.

En les voyant tous dehors mes yeux se mirent à papillonner et j'osai donner un petit coup sur la vitre. Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Rogers s'approcha, accompagné de Barton.

 **« Je la connais »** , se contenta-t-il de dire. Rogers lui envoya un regard interrogateur en guise de réponse.

Barton s'empara de la clé métallique, la regarda pendant de longues secondes, posa les yeux sur moi, sembla hésiter un moment interminable, puis glissa la clé dans sa serrure. Je m'éloignai de la vitre, qui se mit à coulisser avec les barreaux. Je posai les pieds hors de ma cellule. Clint hocha la tête.

 **« Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu restes, ou tu te tires avec nous, vite. »**

Sans réfléchir, je décidai d'attraper la main qu'il me tendait.


End file.
